Fantasmes et petits bidouillages
by Roy-mane
Summary: Les hommes d'Atlantis sont les proies de drôles de rêves ... Mais pourquoi ? Successions de slashs
1. Colonel Sheppard

Ceci est une fanfiction, avec une succession de slash ! Je vous rassure, il y a une intrigue (vers le chap 5) ^^

* * *

><p>Revenant de mission, John alla directement prendre une douche. Il regarda son torse. Il avait une jolie collection d'hématomes. Il grimaça puis coupa l'eau. Il sortit avec une serviette blanche ceignant ses hanches et s'arrêta. Sur son lit se trouvait …<p>

- Rodney ?

- Coucou colonel.

- Que faites-vous là ?

Pour réponse, Rodney agita un pot.

- Et c'est ?

- Pour vos hématomes.

- Oh …

Il devait avouer que l'attention était charmante, surtout venant du scientifique.

- Merci Rodney.

- De rien ! Allongez vous !

- Pardon ?

Il devait avoir mal entendu. L'autre lui fit un sourire engageant. Il obéit, mal-à-l'aise. Il le vit ouvrir le réceptacle et prendre de la crème sur ses doigts. Il commença tout doucement à en étaler sur l'un de ses bleus. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il était troublé et il sentait qu'il allait réagir.

- Bon bah …

Il ne put en dire plus. Alors qu'il comptait se relever, Rodney se mit à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Mon colonel, je dois vous soigner. Détendez vous.

- Euh …

- Ou alors faites-moi l'amour ?

Le colonel Sheppard ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait sur la planète qu'ils avaient visités mais ça lui provoquait de sacrés hallucinations.

- Colonel... Prenez moi. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Tout en disant cela, il caressait le torse musclé du militaire. Si c'était une hallucination, il pouvait en profiter non ? Il fit basculer Rodney sous lui et embrassa furieusement sa bouche. Il entendit l'autre ronronner. Ils s'embrassaient tout en se caressant mutuellement. Il enleva tout les vêtements que portaient Rodney. Son Meredith Rodney McKay. Celui-ci lui souriait toujours, de son sourire tordu si particulier. Il poussait de petits gémissements, le regardant avec convoitise. Ce genre de regard qui faisait enfler son ego. IL vit le scientifique lécher ses lèvres. La serviette disparut de ses hanches sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Vraiment très échauffer, il voulut passer aux choses sérieuse. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et en retira le contenu. Le lubrifiant fut soudain ravis de ses mains. Il vit Rodney se redresser, écarter outrageusement les cuisses et faire glisser ses doigts vers … Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Il fixait les doigts se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant, langoureusement. Il était de plus en plus presser et exciter à se spectacle. Il le voulait, maintenant. Il jeta le lubrifiant à travers la pièce et retourna son scientifique sur le ventre. Il le pénétra. Assez lentement pour ne pas faire mal, mais assez durement pour assouvir sa frustration. Il attendit que quelques secondes avant de pilonner McKay. Celui-ci poussait des râles de plaisir. Plaisir qui augmentait à chaque minutes où ils faisaient l'amour. Rodney sentait le sexe de l'autre remplir sa cavité, en sortir et de nouveau la remplir, en effectuant de sourdes caresses sur les parois. John lui était au bord de la jouissance. C'était si bon, Rodney, son corps, ses gémissements. Tout. Il jouit, enfouissant son sperme au fond du corps de ...

Il se réveilla soudainement. Comment avait-il pu rêver de ce genre de choses, avec un homme ? Son meilleur ami, merde ! Il aurait du se douter que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un McKay prévenant ? Fallait pas rêver.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Dois-je cesser d'écrire ? ^^<p> 


	2. Major Lorne

Merci à vous pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Le major lorne était sur le point de craquer. Son équipe avait découvert une planète où un signal semblait indiquer une source importante d'énergie. McKay se joignit donc à l'expédition, afin de trouver cette source. Le chef militaire hésitait entre se tirer une balle ou tuer plutôt le scientifique. Ils avaient marché une heure, puis avaient été séparé à cause d'une attaque Wraith. Ainsi, cela faisait deux heures que lui et McKay cherchaient à rejoindre les autres membres. McKay ne cessait de se plaindre, de gémir, de pleurnicher et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le faire taire. Par tout les moyens s'il le fallait. Une énième jérémiade.<p>

- McKay la ferme !

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai dit de la fermer.

Le scientifique se tut. Cinq petites minutes. Il venait de trébucher sur une souche et atterrit par terre. Il jura. Il recommença à babiller. Le major n'en pouvait plus. Il baissa sa braguette, ce qui eut l'effet de faire taire l'autre.

- Quitte a exercer votre langue autant que se soit plaisant.

Il ne savait ce qui lui prenait de dire une chose pareille, surtout à McKay, extrêmement farouche. Après quelques secondes de silences, il parla de nouveau, furieusement. Le militaire n'avait pas le choix. Profitant de la bouche en mouvement, il introduisit son membre dans la cavité. Rodney écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le soldat fit de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, ne voulant pas non plus blesser le petit génie. Rodney se laissait faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le major sentit une langue mutine sucer son sexe. Une langue très douée. Le scientifique semblait finalement apprécier le traitement. Lui aussi aimait pénétrer cette bouche chaude et humide. Il accéléra le mouvement, n'osant pas non plus aller trop loin de peur d'étouffer l'autre. Pourtant, Rodney fit en sorte de le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge, tout en poussant de petits sons fort excitant pour le militaire qui prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Il allait bientôt jouir.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je veux que tu prennes tout. Je veux que t'avales ! Oh oui …

McKay avala le sperme coulant au fond de sa gorge, appréciant la poigne dans ses cheveux.

Le major Lorne se réveilla en sursaut. Bon sang, quel rêve étrange ! Ça lui arrivait bien sûr de faire des rêves érotiques mais là. Finalement ce n'était pas si étrange. Les songes représentaient ce qu'on refoule dans la journée. Ainsi il avait couplé son manque sexuel avec sa frustration envers McKay et la mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Peut-être que si un jour il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, il pourrait appliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans son fantasme. Il eut un petit rire. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

* * *

><p>I) Je publierais deux chapitres d'un coup la prochaine fois car le 3eme est très court (vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant ^^) et celui d'après plus long je l'espère que les deux premiers car j'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire mieux que ça.<p>

II) Je rappel que ce sont des rêves ainsi rien n'est forcement très logique ou réaliste ^^ Il est donc normal que le caractère des personnages soit légèrement (ou beaucoup) altéré !


	3. Todd le wraith

Attention ...

* * *

><p>Todd était dans vaisseau ruche. Affamé, il se décida à aller dans sa salle à manger, où sur la table, trônait fièrement son déjeuner. Le scientifique des Atlantes, McKay, était ficeller sur la table, une pomme dans la bouche et des pommes de terres autour de lui. La bave dégoulinait de la bouche du Wraith. Le rêve cessa brusquement.<p>

La première fois que Todd vît McKay, il avait eut envie de le bouffer. A vrai dire, des qu'il voyait un humain, il voulait en faire son dîner. Mais plus il fit la connaissance de l'agaçant scientifique, plus l'envie de le dévorer se faisait pressante. Oui, l'un de ses rêves était de faire de McKay son casse-croûte. Pour qu'enfin il cesse de piailler.

* * *

><p>C'est stupide hein ^^ Je vous rassures le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus long !<p> 


	4. Spécialiste Ronon Dex

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long. Trois fois plus long en faite que les précédents. J'espere que ça vous plaira.

Attention, là encore c'est un lemon.

* * *

><p>Ronon était fou furieux. Ils revenaient d'une planète et avaient capturés un wraith. Cependant, le docteur Weir lui avait interdit de l'approcher. En effet, tout le monde connaissait les méthodes musclés du Sétadien et si on le laissait interroger le wraith, celui-ci finirait en bouillie. Littéralement bien sûr. Comme si ils avaient devinés ces intentions, la dirigeante avait demandé à Zelenka de bloquer l'arme du coureur en mode paralysant et avait fait bloquer l'accès à la cellule du monstre. Ronon sortait donc du bureau, en rage, sous les yeux de sa patronne et du colonel Sheppard.<p>

- Et dire que l'on est en train de défendre la vie d'un wraith.

- Je sais John.

Bien que le coureur était une grosse brute de deux mètres avec des muscles d'aciers et un sourire flippant, il avait également un cerveau. Et bien qu'il savait que son cerveau n'était pas assez développé pour faire toutes les manipulations scientifiques afin d'accéder à sa proie, il l'était assez pour savoir qu'une personne dans la cité savait presque tout faire. Il était sûr que l'homme pourrait lui débloquer son arme. Suffisait juste de l'effrayer un peu.

Le jour où la sœur de MacKay était venue sur Atlantis, elle avait dévoilé que Rodney avait pour vrai prénom Meredith. Il trouvait que c'était un joli nom, il l'admettait, mais pour une fille. Sur sa planète, un homme avait un nom d'homme et la femme un nom de femme. De plus, il estimait que les noms avaient des influences sur le caractère futur de l'enfant. Donc pour lui, ce n'était pas étonnant si le scientifique était aussi chochotte, peureux, et bavard.

Il arrivait dans le labo scientifique où la reine des abeilles houspillait ses sous-fifres. Il alla vers lui.

- MacKay ?

- Quoi ?

Dans sa description, il avait oublié colérique et capricieux. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et donc éviter de le tuer

- Le docteur Carson veut vous voir.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi il vous envoie alors qu'il peut m'avoir par radio ?

- Elle est HS.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai du travail moi, personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte que …

- Oui.

- Et vous m'escorter je suppose ?

Pour seule réponse, l'homme lui sourit, d'un sourire de prédateur.

Malgré le fait qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine de transporteurs dans la cité, celle-ci était tellement grande qu'il fallait souvent marcher au moins cinq minutes pour arriver à destination. Ils étaient dans un couloir désert, marchant silencieusement. Soudaine le scientifique se sentit violemment poussé contre un mur.

- Nan mais vous êtes malade ! Je …

- Taisez-vous McKay.

Le dit McKay se retint de protester. Il avait peur et commençait à trembler légèrement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le coureur. Un sourire narquois vînt orner ses lèvres.

- Vous allez m'aider.

- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

Il sentit la prise sur sa gorge s'accentuer. La panique enfla en lui.

- Il y a un Wraith dans les cellules en bas et je veux le buter. Sauf que Weir et Sheppard ont fais bloquer mon arme et mon accès là-bas.

- J'vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- Vous le dites tellement souvent. Rien n'est impossible pour vous non ?

- S'ils veulent pas faire tuer le wraith, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison non ?

- Un wraith est un wraith. Faut les buter c'est tout.

Rodney réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ronon n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, c'était clair. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il insulta mentalement Sheppard. Allez hop, vous êtes un psychopathe d'une autre planète ? Pas de problèmes on vous engage ! Nan mais les militaires, quel bande d'abrutis. En parlant d'abruti, il y a peut-être moyen de manœuvrer l'autre gorille.

- D'accords … J'vais obéir.

- Bien.

Le satédien libéra la gorge de l'autre homme et le poussa légèrement dans la direction des cellules. Discrètement, Rodney tapait sur son ordinateur, tentant d'envoyer un message de secours. Son PC vola brusquement à travers la pièce et il fut de nouveau plaqué contre un mur, le visage râpant conte le métal froid.

- Vous croyez que je ne remarquerais rien ?

- Ro..Ronon.

Le colosse appuyait fortement sur les poignets de sa victime et son corps l'écrasait contre la paroi. Il sentait les fesses bombées se tendre. En fait tout le corps était tendus. Cependant, c'est surtout les fesses du scientifique qu'il avait remarqué. Bombées, comme celles d'une femme. Il se moqua intérieurement. Encore la féminité rapporté à McKay. Les poignets fins, les gémissements de peur aigus, les yeux bleus suppliant, etc … Oui, McKay n'avait rien d'un homme pour lui et malgré lui, il sentît réagir.

D'ailleurs, la cause de son excitation venait de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Sa bouche venait de s'ouvrir en un «O» silencieux. Puis il commença à se débattre. Ronon le retenait facilement et se marrait de voir les tentatives vaines. Il le retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il dévorait littéralement la cavité buccale de l'autre, savourant le goût étrange. Comment cela s'appelait-il déjà ? Hum oui, du chocolat. Et café aussi. Bref, il le fouillait de sa langue quand il sentit une morsure. Il poussa un grognement mais ne cessa pas, au contraire. Il agrippa violemment les cheveux châtains, provoquant un gémissement de douleur au concerné. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les cheveux, bien que courts, étaient fins et surtout très doux. Il sentait les mains du scientifique sur son torse, essayant de se dégager, puis vaincus, juste posées sur lui. Ça l'excita et il pressa son sexe dressé contre le ventre un peu rebondit de son homologue. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, mais la peur ou la douleur ne semblaient pas être l'origine de celui-ci.

Ronon souleva facilement le corps et les jambes de Rodney vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du géant. Le tee-shirt du canadien disparut sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait fermé les yeux,sous le coup du désir. Il se sentit poser sur une table, or il n'y avait pas de table dans les couloirs. Il rouvrit ses orbes bleus et vit qu'ils étaient dans une pièce, où seul une espèce de bureau, où lui-même trônait sur celui-ci. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, ôter rapidement par le satédien. Celui-ci déboutonna son propre pantalon et les pupilles de Rodney s'écarquillèrent d'appréhension.

- Je .. je.

- Tais-toi.

- Mais je …

Le coureur le mit sur le ventre sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et une main immenses et calleuse vînt le ballonner. Il sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre contre son oreille et une voix extrêmement rauque murmurer.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'excites qu'elle soit si grosse.

Les yeux bleus sortaient presque de leurs orbites tant il était choqué. Tellement que là encore, il ne pût réagir à temps quand son boxer était baisser sans avertissement. Ronon regardait sa proie fermer les yeux. Bientôt il l'entendrait crier son prénom et le supplier. Oui, il voulait l'entendre être à sa merci. Entièrement. Il frottait lentement son imposante érection entre les fesses rondes et étonnamment fermes. Le souffle du soumis s'était accélérer. Il avait peur, très, mais il en avait aussi envie et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains entre le sillon rose tandis que son autre mains tenait toujours fermement les poignets fins de sa victime. Ses doigts allèrent titiller délicatement l'entrée étroite et encore inexploré de Meredith Rodney McKay. Il inséra un doigt. C'était chaud et comme il l'avait prédit, terriblement serré. Il inséra un autre doigt. Le scientifique rejeta la tête en arrière, un grondement sourd sortant de ses lèvres rougis. Il étirait lentement le muscle, bien qu'il avait une furieuse envie de le posséder comme une brute.

Le sentant moins crispé, il pressa son gland contre l'orifice et le pénétra. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Rodney tenta de s'échapper de la prise, alors que Ronon tentait de maîtriser la brusque montée de plaisir dans son sexe, ne voulant pas jouir si rapidement. Se débattant toujours, Rodney fit un mouvement brusque et s'empala entièrement sur la verge gonflée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans un son face à la violente pénétration. Le coureur en profita pour amorcer un mouvement de va-et-viens. Le scientifique ne protestait plus mais ses joues devenaient rouges et une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. C'était douloureux mais d'incontrôlables frissons et des bouffés de chaleur l'empêchaient de réfléchir rationnellement. Derrière lui, le géant le prenait allègrement, poussant quelques râles de plaisir. Malgré la sensation outrageusement bonne que lui provoquaient les fesses chaudes de McKay, celui-ci ne le suppliait toujours pas et ça commença à le vexer. Il mit durement une claque sur le derrière du canadien.

- Hey !

Il regarda indigné l'autre homme. Non seulement il le prenait comme un sauvage, mais en plus, voilà qu'il lui mettait la fessée. Il rougit à cette constatation. Les coups de reins cessèrent brusquement et son regard se fit surpris. Le satédien le fît se redresser et il s'allongea sur la table. Rodney le fixa, perplexe. Ronon fit un signe et il s'empourpra de nouveau. Il était hors de question qu'il s'empale de lui-même sur son agresseur. Même si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le dire, il aimait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cependant, il ne l'acceptait pas vraiment et le fait que le coureur le «force» le déculpabilisait, mais là.

- Fais le où je t'en remets une.

Le génie comprenait parfaitement à quoi l'autre faisait allusion. Il déglutit et rageusement, il s'approcha de Ronon, écarta les cuisses et chevaucha celui-ci. Dieu que c'était bon, pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes. Les vas-et-viens se firent réguliers, moins brusques et rapides qu'avant mais il fallait avouer que le scientifique n'avait pas une très grande endurance. Il haletait, de plaisir et d'effort et malgré lui, il ralentit le rythme, sentant ses cuisses durcirent au point de lui faire mal. Une nouvelle fessée le fit sursauter.

- Tu t'arrêtes pas !

Il allait protester, quand de nouveau la main claqua ses fesses rougies. Il grogna, épuisé. Il se sentit soulevé et le satédien le plaqua, encore, sur la table, non plus sur le ventre, mais les cuisses bien écartées alors que Ronon le pilonnait très fort. Il se mit gémir, faisant des sons comme des miaulements. Soudain le rythme ralentit, devenant atrocement lent. Il émit un son, entre le désespoir et la frustration.

- Ro...Ronon.

- Dis le.

- Je … je t'en supplie.

Le colosse n'avait attendus que cela et le baisa, c'était le mots, car les coups de reins étaient si forts, si profonds et si rapides qu'on n'entendaient plus que des râles de plus en plus aigus s'échappant de la bouche purpurine. Ronon le regardait, fixant les orbes bleus qui semblaient brillés. Il allait jouir, il le sentait, il allait …

Ronon se réveilla. Il fut quelques secondes perdus, ne comprenant pas où avait disparut le scientifique. Il sentit son sexe poisseux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il grogna. Est-ce qu'un jour le petit génie s'offrirait à lui ? Fallait pas rêver.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'ai honte parfois d'écrire des trucs comme ça. Bref, la suite très rapidement vu que je l'ai déjà écrite. Mais je voulais apprécier(ou pas) ces deux chapitres.<p> 


	5. le pourquoi du comment

Et voici l'épilogue et le pourquoi de ces rêves érotiques. J'espère que cela vous a plût et que l'épilogue vous fera sourire.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques semaines, l'ambiance était électrique sur la base. En réalité, seuls les mâles de cette expédition semblaient être troublés. Le pire sans doute était lorsqu'ils étaient au mess. Personne n'en connaissait la raison et les femmes commençaient à être énervées. Pourtant, quelqu'un savait la vérité, et ce quelqu'un était Meredith Rodney McKay, scientifique de son état. Il souriait devant ses Tavas tout en se remémorant la raison du : «Pourquoi tout les hommes d'Atalantis devenaient fous ?» C'était lui. Il y a trois semaines, il avait trouvé un appareil ancien qui, après recherche, servait à manipuler les rêves d'autrui. Au début, il avait trouvé ça un peu idiot mais après avoir entendus des femmes vanter le physique de Sheppard, et que celui-ci lui avait fais un sourire narquois, il avait décidé d'une petite vengeance. IL avait fais faire au colonel un rêve très chaud où il en était l'acteur. Sa réaction le lendemain l'avait tellement fais rire, intérieurement cela va de soi, qu'il avait décider de tester la machine sur tout les hommes qu'ils voulaient. La liste fut longue et variée.<p>

Les réactions étaient plus que comique à voir et le mess permettait d'en voir un large panneau. Ainsi, Sheppard était très mal-à-l'aise, Carson rougissait, Radek se cachait derrière ses feuilles dès qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait pas revu Caldwell depuis son rêve, Ronon le fixait tel un lion prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, et Lorne lui le fuyait carrément. Et même Todd le regardait avec un air affamé et deux couverts dans ses mains. Oui, son idée avait été prodigieusement intelligente, ce qui était normal vu son génie. Il regarda autour de soi. Ils étaient tous si étrange dans leurs comportements ... Alors que la tension était à son comble, Rodney … éclata de rire. Tous le regardait, les yeux ronds. C'était tellement rare de voir le scientifique rire mais en plus sans raison. Teyla décida de l'interroger.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire Rodney ?

Celui-ci ricana. Son petit jeu ne faisait que commencer. Mais il ne le ferait plus sur Todd par contre. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

* * *

><p>Voila c'est la fin de cette mini-fic ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plût malgré sa stupidité ^^<p> 


End file.
